Broken Angel
by Jive22
Summary: He watched the life go out of her eyes. WARNING: ABUSE. WEIRDNESS. I DONT LIKE THE DURSLEY'S.


His stomach grumbled and growled, yet he could eat no food. His mind longed to sleep, yet he could close no lid. Harry wasn't certain on how long he sat on his small, bloodied cot. But he did know that he had lost all will to live. His green eyes never blinked, never closed, always looking blankly at the blood spattered walls across from him. His head hurt with a pain unfathomable, but he did not long to rest it on his limp pillow. He could feel the spiders crawl on him, but his skin never twitched to their feel. The meager rations his Aunt had given him still rested on the floor in front of the catflap on the door. Harry had never touched it.

All he could see was Emma's face. Her merry dimpled cheeks, her pin-straight blonde hair, and her crystal blue eyes haunted all of Harry's thoughts. _He had gotten her killed. It was his entire fault._ _Why did he have to be such a freak?_ Freaks can't have friends, his relatives told him this on many occasion, but Harry kept hope and didn't listen. Now Emma was dead, and it was Harry's fault.

Dudley and his gang made it clear that no one can be friends with a freak. Anyone who dared got what was coming to them. Emma had dared, she had dared for Harry.

And now she was dead, murdered, by the hands of Dudley and his gang. Of course, Vernon had helped Dudley and his gang, get away with it, disposing of the evidence.

The moment Harry had watched Emma die while being beating into an inch of his own life, Harry lost his will. For the next week after her death, he continued his chores as normal and expected, but on the eighth day after was something that pushed his hallowed self over edge.

It was Emma's missing ad on a carton of milk. **Have you seen me? **In bright red, bolded letters. Harry ran to his room choking back gut-wrenching sobs along the way. The eggs waiting to be cooked were completely forgotten.

Harry went into his room, sat on his bed, and became dead to the outside world.

He didn't even flinch when Vernon punished him for not cooking breakfast.

He didn't even whimper as huge welts were being lashed into his body, for not doing any of his chores.

He never cried out at this sight of his blood flying across the room from Vernon's belt buckle.

He remained stoic when Vernon slammed one of Dudley's old tv's down on Harry's head.

If he was in pain, Harry never registered it within his mind. His mind was somewhere else. His mind was with those last moments of Emma's life.

Harry may have only been eight, and he may have at once craved for his family's approval. But he now knew that he'd never get it. They didn't care for him and they'd take care of anyone who did. Harry now knew what he needed to do.

He was going to send the Dursley's to prison, consequences be damned.

He waited till they went to sleep. Then he slipped out of his cupboard, and stealthily exited the house. He was lucky. Vernon stopped locking his locks about a week ago. Harry wasn't going anywhere, and it just wasted four minutes of his life to unlock those doors.

Harry slowly walked to the nearest 'Safe Place' he could find. The place he stumbled upon was an old church. He walked into the building, and was lucky to happen upon one of their church youth group lock-ins.

Upon seeing the state of the boy who stumbled into the church, the youth pastor hurriedly called the cops.

Thirty minutes later, Harry sobbed out his story to the two kind cops who showed up. He told them everything, from his chores, to Dudley, Vernon, and most importantly Emma. He even told them where then could find Emma.

Soon, the cops called an ambulance for Harry, and called their superiors about the Dursley's.

By the time the ambulance had pulled Harry into the hospital, Emma's body was found by the proper authorities, and the warrant for the Dursley's house search was granted.

By the time Harry had been treated by the doctors, the same two cops who had originally showed up at the church, came to see Harry.

"The raid on those slug's home was successful. Dudley had confessed his crime of murder, and as a way to keep himself out of the death sentence, he ratted out his gang." The first cop, a tall lean brown haired man of about thirty told Harry kindly.

"The evidence of abuse by the hands of Vernon was overwhelming. The blood splattered on your wall was a dead give-away. Of course, your current state leaves little to the imagination." The second cop, a black haired female probably in her late thirties smiled warmly at Harry.

"The most unexpected part though, was after we put handcuffs on you uncle, your aunt started to weep in relief." When the male cop said this, Harry's eyebrows shot up. The male cop softly chuckled. "Yes, Harry, she lived in fear of him. There is no evidence of her laying a hand on you, nor is there evidence of her purposely neglecting you. We saw all the food piled up in front of your door. Apparently Vernon had wanted you to starve. That despicable slug!" The cop spat, then looked sheepish when his partner smacked him upside the head.

"Am I free of them?" Harry croaked out after a few minutes, when everything the cops said to him had sunk in.

"Yes, you are, and there is a perfectly normal couple interested in adopting you." The female smiled comfortingly at him.

"So soon?" He glanced at the clock. It was 4 A.M.

"Ah, well you see, the couple was awakened as soon as" He started to mumble a bit "As soon as their daughter's body was found."

Harry shook his head.

"No. I cannot be adopted by them. It would drive me crazy, knowing I was the reason their daughter was murdered. They will always hate me for it, even if I brought the killers to justice." Harry wisely said. The cops sighed and nodded.

"Well then I guess you will be placed in an orphanage for the time being." The female gave him another warm grin. "Thank you Harry, for being so brave."

With that, the two cops left the hospital room. As soon as he felt the halls go quiet, Harry grabbed all the wires on his body and yanked them off. He hopped out of his bed and changed into his Dudley cast-offs. He opened his first floor window and hopped out.

He ran till he couldn't.


End file.
